The present invention relates to actinically transparent drafting films which have been provided with a combination of layers which permit imaging by transfer of electrostatic charges in addition to the reception of conventional indicia by drafting tools using as marking materials ink, pencil, crayon and the like. The advantages of drafting films which can have information supplied both by electrostatic means and conventional means are obvious.
Many instances of diazo imaging systems in combination with conventional indicia receiving layers are known. These systems have the advantage of providing copies of information relatively easily, but do not permit the addition of further information by diazo means, since development of the diazo system prevents its further use for photographic imaging.